For improving content storage performances, various gas-barrier packaging materials have been proposed. In particular, oxygen-absorbable packaging containers obtained by using materials having oxygen-absorbing performances for packaging containers have attracted attention recently. A method in which an oxygen-absorbable resin composition is applied as a coating material or an adhesive agent has been proposed as a method for achieving an oxygen-absorbable packaging container.
Patent Literature 1 proposes an oxygen-absorbable adhesive agent obtained by blending an inorganic oxide having oxygen-absorbing property with a polyol. However, the oxygen-absorbable adhesive agent has the following problems and the like. Specifically, the oxygen-absorbable adhesive agent is opaque, and poor in oxygen-absorbing performances. Moreover, the oxygen-absorbable adhesive agent cannot be used in a dry atmosphere, because the expression of the oxygen-absorbing performances requires water. Meanwhile, coating materials and adhesive agents using various oxygen-absorbable resin compositions have been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures 2 to 4). However, there is no case where oxygen-absorbing property, adhesion, and cohesive force are all achieved.